battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Disk O' Inferno
The Disk O' Inferno was a robot built by Jason Bardis of Infernolab which competed in Season 2 of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It was armed with a spinning disc on the front and a lifting arm on the rear which can be used as a self-righting mechanism. It didn't do well as it lost on a close judge's decision to Chomp. The Disk O' Inferno is not a new design for Bardis either, as he competed with a middleweight version of the design back in 2005. This version of The Disk O' Inferno named Disko Inferno also competed in RoboGames 2005 which performed admirably. The Disk O' Inferno wouldn't compete in either of the Discovery seasons, unknown why for Season 3, but Jason Bardis was a judge for Season 4. Robot History ABC Season 2 The Disk O' Inferno's first match in Season 2 was against Chomp. Here, Chomp's small footprint and high center of gravity caused it to topple easily, a fact of which The Disk O' Inferno took advantage with its lifter despite losing its primary weapon. In the fight, Chomp missed its first two axe blows, overturning itself with the force of the second one. The Disk O' Inferno capitalized by pushing Chomp back towards the pulverizer before catching Chomp's underside with its single-tooth flywheel, an attack which left a dent but took out its own spinner primary weapon, leaving it with just its lifter. Chomp was overturned again and shoved towards the screws but freed itself using the axe. The Disk O' Inferno then stopped suddenly, allowing Chomp to strike it twice. The Disk O' Inferno escaped but Chomp landed two more blows with the flamethrower also activated. On this second hit, The Disk O' Inferno lifted Chomp onto its lid and overturned it, pushing it around before Chomp righted itself. Chomp got in one final strike before the timer ran out and a close controversial 2-1 judges' decision gave it the victory. The Disk O' Inferno unfortunately was not chosen to be a wild card meaning it was eliminated from the tournament. The Disk O' Inferno wasn't finished yet however as it participated in a small rumble with Splatter and Rotator. The Disk O' Inferno didn't have a good start in the rumble as it wasn't able to do damage but managed to use its rear-mounted flipper to slam Rotator into the screws. This proved to be a mistake as the impact caused Rotator to land with its remaining spinning disc into The Disk O' Inferno's disc, taking a chunk out of The Disk O' Inferno's main weapon, forcing Jason Bardis to power down the weapon. Now without its primary weapon, The Disk O' Inferno was attacked by Splatter and flipped over. The Disk O' Inferno struggled to self-right and managed to do so with a little help from Splatter. However, its flywheel wasn't working so The Disk O' Inferno tried to make use of its rear-mounted self-righting arm to little success. As time ran out, The Disk O' Inferno had lost drive on one side and Rotator was declared the winner of the rumble in a unanimous judges decision. Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It’s got a case of Saturday fight fever. Every day he’s hustling. It’s DISK O' INFERNO!" "If it takes a swing at you, you'd better disco duck. Get ready for death by THE DISK O' INFERNO!" Triva * In ABC Season 2, every single robot that Disk O' Inferno fought, had a dual weapon system. Chomp had a hammer and a flamethrower, Splatter had a lifting arm and a vertical spinning disc, and Rotator had two horizontal spinning discs. * Disk O' Inferno has a passing resemblance to former Robot Wars grand finalists Hypno-Disc, leading to many fans drawing similarities between the two. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with spinning weapons Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots that fought on television Category:One-time Losers Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from California